The truth
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: This is just a little side-story to Death comes back. Please enjoy. It explains what happened before DCB


Chris walked up towards the campers, who were having a final aftermath before they went home. Chef was wheeling a arge machine, with a bunch of bottons & wires. "What the heck is that?" Geoff cried. "This, is a memory seer. It enbles us to see your memories, & get to know you more." Chris explained. First up is.... Gwen." Chris said, drawing a piece of paper from a baggy. Gwen had to be shoved towards Chris & Chef. They hooked up a bunch of wires to her, then pluged it in. "Don't worry girl. What's the worst we'll see?" Leshawna asked. "Why I went goth." Gwen said, closing her eyes, as Chris turned on the machine. Gwen let out a piercing scream, which made Trent have to be held back by Duncan & Leshawna. "It's normal dude! It's normal!" Chris cried, as everyone looked at the screen above their heads.

_It showed two little blonde girls. Both identical, around five, playing jumprope in a large grassy backyard, with a concrete pool near the back. A tall blonde haired man entered the back yard through a screen door. Next to him in a sand box was a little brown haired boy, about two, banging the ground with a shovel. "Sherri! Gwen! C'mon in!" The man hollered, scooping up the boy. "Coming daddy!" The girls hollered, dropping the ropes, & running toward him, giggling. They entered the large farmhouse._

_The scene changed to the two girls, about eleven years old. There were a bunch of other girls in a gym, doing flips, summer salts, etc. One the blondes did a tripple backflip, while the other was filming, cheering & hollering. The girl ran up to the camera. "You get it?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah Sherri." Gwen said. "Your turn." Sherri said, smiling. "Are you nuts?" Gwen yelped. "Please!" Sherri begged, giving her the puppy-dog pout. Gwen groaned. She handed her sister the camera. "The things I'll do for my twin!" She groaned, running to the mat. She did an even better perfomance then Sherr!_

Everyone stared at the screen, while Gwen was still crying out in pain. "Did you know she had a sister?" Trent whispered. Duncan & Leshawna shook their heads. "Something musta happened." Leshawna muttered.

_"So, how's you & Craig doing?" A strawberry blonde asked Gwen. "We broke up." Gwen said. "Why?" The girl asked. "Ally! It was too creepy! It was like I was dating my brother!" Gwen cried. "Besides, he kinda likes someone else." Gwen said. "You know, Derek's kinda cute for a fifth grader." Ally admitted. "Gross!" Gwen shrieked. Ally giggled, & the continued to walk down the halls._

_Gwen, Sherri, Ally, & three other people were walking through the school lawns, on their way home. One of the girls had dark red hair, & had a guys arm around her shoulder. He had shaggy brown hair. "Can't believe you dumped Gwen for Jamie Craig!" Ally cried. "I don't have a problem with it." Gwen said. The other girl had light sandy brown hair, pulled into a ponytail. "Hey guys, I gotta go. Ma's gonna kill me!" The brunette cried. "Bye Kelly!" Gwen said, from behind a camera. The girl ran down the hill, towards the road. When she got to the road to cross the street, a black truck with tinted windows ran her over, & drove off. "Kelly!" Gwen srieked, dropping the camera, & running towards her friend. Everyone else ran after her. Gwen knelt down next to an unconscience Kelly. She shook her shoulders & began to cry. "Kelly! Kelly! Get up! Get up!!" Gwen screamed._

_The scene changed to a rainy & dark afternoon. It was a funeral. Sherri had an arm around her sister, while the preacher was speaking. There was the teens families, Kelly's parents, & the others from the cheerleading squad._

_"Just be safe." Gwen said to Sherri in the locker room. It had been two days since Kelly died. "Relax! I can't get run over in the locker room!" Sherri cried, hands on her hips. "She's got a point Gwen." A girl named Rosa siad. "Shut it Rosa." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "Please." Gwen said. "Nice. I'm the older twin, & I'm the one who needs to be safe." Sherri scoffed. "I'll be home in ten minutes!" Sherri said, smiling. Gwen hugged her, & left with Ally, while Sherri went to take a shower._

_The scene changed to a man in a black hat, black shirt, pants, shoes, & dark work gloves. Sherri was still in the shower. The man went to the lockers, & took out a towel. He plugged the drain with the towel. He took a hair dryer, pluged it into an outlet, & layed it down on the ground. He turned on all the sinks, & left the school. While he was leaving, Sherri was getting dressed in a pair of shorts & tank top. Her hair was still wet. She stepped in the water. Her eyes went wide, & she colapsed to the ground dead._

Bridgette put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Katie & Sadie clung to eachother. Courtney & Heather's eyes went wide.

_It skipped to the outside of Gwen's home. A police car had pulled up, & two cops exited the vehicle. One sighed, & they walked to the front door. They rang the doorbell, & Gwen's mother & father answered the door. "Is something wrong?" Her dad asked. "Are you Sherri Delgado's parents?" A cop asked. "Yes. Did something happen?" Gwen's mom asked. "Your daughter was murdered about ten minutes ago. We're very sorry for your lose." The other said. "No!" They heard Gwen cry. Her parents turned & saw her & Derek standing there. Gwen had tears in her eyes. "No!" Gwen screamed, running upstairs, crying. Her father ran after her, while her mother colapsed down crying, only to be comfurted by her son, who was also crying._

_It was the day before Sherri's funeral. It didn't show Gwen, but Jamie & Craig, leaning against the lockers. "Wanna hang out in the gym after school?" Jamie asked, smirking. "Sure." Craig said, kissing her. "See you then." Jamie said, walking off._

_"God! Where is he?" Jamie groaned, sitting on the bleachers. Suddenly, she heard something. "Who's there?" She asked, standing up suddenly. She looked from side to side, studying the gym. Suddenly someone grabs her from behind! "Hey! Let me go!" Jamie cried, trying to get the person's hands away from her neck. His grip grew tighter, & she began gasping for breath. Her struggle grew wearker, till finally, she colapsed. The person grabbed a rope, wrapped one end around her neck, & the other to the basketball goal. Jamie was dangling about three feet above the ground. The figure left the school. As he left the lot, Craig walked towards the gym. He opened the doors. "No! Jamie!" He ran to her, with his pocket knife out. He cut the rope, & began CPR. His eyes were full of tears. "Jamie! Please!" He sobbed, pulling her towards him, as he began to sob. "I'm so sorry!" He cried._

_Gwen was in the bathroom. The door was locked. Gwen had on plastic glooves on. She began to dye her hair. Her bright bleach blonde hair began to darken to black. She entered the shower. Meanwhile, her parents were downstairs yelling. It had been a month since Jamie died, & they never found the man who killed Sherri, Jamie, or Kelly. "Maybe we should get a divorce!? It'll sure make things easier!" Gwen's mother hollered. Her father did a fake gasp. "That's the best idea you've had the entire marrige!" He cried. This resulted in his wife throwing a lamp at him! "Get out!" She screamed. "Another wonderful idea!" He yelled, grabbing his suitcase from the hall closet. While Gwen was showering, & her parents where yelling, her brother was in his closet, clinging to a bear Sherri had gotten him when he was 5. He was crying, & hyperventilating, rocking himself. When they're father was done packing, he took his wallet, took his house keys off of his key ring, & left in the smaller car. Never to return again._

_It showed Gwen's mother talking to a bald man behind a desk. "I'm worried Gwen might be suicidal!" Her mother cried. "How long has it been since her sister's death?" The man, clearly a theripist, asked. Her mother sighed. "A little over a year. October it'll be two." She said. "Gwen & her sister were close?" He asked. "Of course! They were twins! You can't get any closer then twins!" Her mother cried. "Maybe Gwen needs to interact with people she doesn't know." The man suggested._

_Gwen's mother entered the house, to see her now gothic daughter, & depressed son watching tv. "Gwen, you need to interact with people. I'mgetting worried." Her mother said. "Ma! I'm fine!" Gwen groaned, as her mother walked up the stairs. Suddenly, the tv changed to a comerical, & the campers heard Chris's voice, explaining TDI. "Hey sis, dare you to do that show." Derek said, smirking. Gwen scoffed, & rolled her eyes. "Give me one good reason." She said. "$100,000." He said simply. "Fine." Gwen groaned, grabbing a pen & writing the information on her arm._

_"Crap!" Gwen hollered, looking at an envelope. "What is it?" Her mother cried. "I got on the gay show!" Gwen groaned. Derek & his mom entered the room. Derek chuckled. "I'm gonna kill you!" Gwen screamed, running after him._

Trent finally had enough of Gwen's cries. He unplugged the machine, & glared angrilly at Chris & Chef. Gwen colapsed to the ground, shaking, because Chris & Chef had forced her to remeber what had happened. Leshawna walked over towards her, & pulled her in for a hug, while Gwen continued to sob.


End file.
